Nate Fiume's Altomare love
by Lat1As L0v3R
Summary: Nate Fiume is a pokemon trainer and when he visits Altomare for the annual water charriot race he gets more than he bargained for. Now with growing feelings for a certain red & white dragon he must decide whether to suffer heartache without her, or thake a chance and express his love. LatiasxOC. Rated T because I'm extremely paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Lat1As L0v3R. This is my first ever fanfic so please don't post a bad review please post good ones! This chapter is basically a summary of the fifth movie in a first person POV so if you haven't seen the movie LOOK AWAY!

Btw there is no Ash there is only my OC Nate Fiume.

This is an OCxLatias fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it I only own my OC Nate.

* * *

I first came to Altomare to compete in the race the hold every year but Choo my Chinchou accidentally took a wrong turn so I lost. I went to go get ice cream but Sparky my Pichu also got side-tracked so I ended up meeting this girl who gave me a funny look before running off. Then Blaze my Tepig, that I also keep out of a pokeball, felt something odd and ran off then we saw that girl being attacked by two others called Annie & Oakley but we managed to get away. When I was about to ask who she was I turned around and she was gone! Like she vanished into thin air! _*sigh* _

I decided to go to that ice cream place and then I went to the museam where I met a nice old man called Lorenzo, I also saw that girl again while we were looking at the **DMA** (**D**efence **M**echanism of **A**ltomare) so I decided to follow her (And **no** I'm **not **some crazy stalker, I wanted to find out why she dissapeared before) but she acted like she'd never seen me before. I lost her but saw her again and she **signaled** me to follow this time. _(Weird) _I followed her somehow through a_ brick wall _and got attacked by none other than **Latios**! I later learned that the girl was Latias disguised as her friend Bianca. We played for a little while but I had to leave.

Later on in the night Latias came into my room crying and told me through Sight Sharing that those _eeevil _girls from before had stolen the Soul Dew kidnapped Latios and tied up Bianca & Lorenzo! (I am going to **KILL** them!) Me Latias & Sparky were on our way to the museam when we were attacked by the Aerodactyl and Kabutops that the two girls had revived. After a short fight with the two of them we got to the museam the two _EEEEVIIIL _girls nearly drowned us but Latias managed to short circuit the DMA. _Buuut_ because of the _EEEEEEEVVIIIIILL_ people Latios nearly DIED! (But _they _don't care **DO** they!(_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLL!**_)) And Then! The One With RIDICULOUS HAIR TRIED TO **PICK UP THE SOUL DEW! **And so... it ended up..._**Dying!**_

Because of that the water left the city and created a... _Giant Tidal Wave..._Oh dear god.. BUT **Latios saved us all! **At a price.. He sacrificed himself and became the new Soul Dew.

At the end of my trip to Altomare I said goodbye to Lorenzo and then saw either Bianca or Latias wave me to stop so I asked the driver to pull over and stepped onto the pier where she handed me a picture and the the last thing she gave me before running away...A Kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was my first chapter? I tried to make it not boring but i don't know... I do apologise if this was a bit short for some but this **is** my first ever fanfic. _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Missing you

2nd chapter so soon! Wasn't expecting this. This chapter is set about a year & a half after the first.

OK let's get this over with...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it I only own my OC Nate.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Missing you**

**(Nate's POV)**

I was in Sinnoh sitting at the campfire with my most recent companion Lucas. It's about three weeks since anything _really _exiting has happened. (No! Not **that** kind of exiting! Get your head out of the gutter!) The thing that happened, in a nutshell. Giratina, Reverse world, Shaymin, I saved the world... _**Again**_! (Third time! (Second time involved Dialga & Palkia.)) _Anyway._ We're going to head to Michina town and Lucas is busy warning me to take precautions "Every time we've headed somewhere like this.. DISASTER strikes!" Well he's right. Lucas is naturally nervous.

As he's warning me about all of this I'm hardly listening because I'm thinking about the time I visited Altomare. Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios &.. _Latias_. Recently, though I can't explain it, I've been feeling different about Latias than the others. I miss them all but I miss her the most. *_sigh_* Latias... "...and that's why we should be _extra _careful! Nate? Are you even?... ARRGH! **NATE! NATE!**" But I didn't reply at first,"...Lucas." "Yeah?" "...I miss Altomare."

* * *

**(Latias' POV)**

It's been so long since Latios gave his life. I miss him a lot but not as much as Nate. Oh Nate.. Why did you have to leave? I tried to tell you I..I... _*sniff*_ I miss you so much...Nate.

"_**Latias**_? Where are you?!" Oh that must be Bianca. I came out to see her then .. "Latias?! Are you okay?" 'I'm _*sniff*_ fine' I replied telepathically "Why are you crying?" 'What? Oh I didn't realise' I said wiping away my tears. "So, why were you crying then?" '..I...I miss Nate' I confessed sadly "Yeah, of course you do" She said pulling me into a hug "I know the way you feel about him" 'You do?' "Yeah. Come on get some sleep" 'Okay'. So I went to sleep thinking abot the one I love.. Nate.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo? How was the chappie? If you like the story please leave a review!

And now to answer some reviews:

**Mister L: **Good begining, but try to be a little more detailed and try not to rush too much, ok?

**Lat1As L0v3R: **Thanks and I will try!

**BO2xLEGIT:** Nice Story I Hope i will injoy Chapter 2

**Lat1As L0v3R: **Here is ch2. Hope U enjoyed!

* * *

**Lat1As L0v3R signing out!**


	3. A life for a life

Alright 3rd Chappie! After doing the second one I actually wanted to take a break from writing but I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! This one's set 'bout a week after the second one.

Disclaimer: Do I _really need_ to do this. _*Sigh*_ I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it I only own my OC Nate.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A life for a life**

**(Nate's POV)**

Sinnoh. A temple above Michina town. With Arceus was looming over me "Nate, Lucas. I want to thank you for saving my li-" "I F****** TOLD YOU NATE! EVERY TIME WE F****** GO SOMEWHERE LIKE THIS, THERE'S A F****** **DISASTER!**" O_o Lucas just interrupted _Arceus_ to shout at me... Does this guy have a death wish? "Umm Lucas, I belive Arceus was still talking" "That I was" "Oh, sorry! Ahem please continue" he said with a sheepish grin.

"Nate, Lucas. I want to thank you for saving my life and taking me out of my rage. If you had not, I wold most likely have destroyed this world" "Oh right! No problem. We've actually done it a lot" "No thanks to you!" I shouted at Lucas with an accusing tone. He does pretty much nothing when we're saving the world. I threw a light punch at his arm and he returned it with a light kick as well so we got into a little play fight. Arceus started chuckling and we soon did the same.

I soon was thinking about the many times I almost died and soon thought about my only friends except for Lucas & my pokemon. My friends from Altomare and _*sigh*_ _Latias..._ WAIT! Latios!

Just as Arceus was about to leave I shouted "WAIT!" "Yes child?" "Hey! I'm fifteen! Anyway... We saved your life so how about this... A life for a life." "What do you mean Nate?" Lucas asked me "Yes I would like to know too" Even Arceus doesn't know what I'm talking about?! "I would like Latios to be alive again" "What!" they both said eaqually surprised, but for different reasons. "It cannot be done" "Why? Aren't you a god!?" "Yes but if I were to bring him back to the world of the living there would be no-one to become the Soul Dew" "I thought about that Arceus. Couldn't you use their father's soul for that?" "Ah. Yes I could.. Very well, I shall bring Latios back to life. He will be unconcious at first, I leave him in your care... Nate Fiume."

Latios appeared in a flash of gold light and I thanked Arceus before the Alpha pokemon dissapeared and I ran to hug my best friend. (Laios not Lucas) Lucas took this time to do what he does best and faint. _*Sigh*_

* * *

**(Lucas' POV)**

I awoke to Nate shaking me and yelling "Wake up!" So after regaining conciousness I opened my eyes to see Rose Nate's Swadloon staring at me so I did the natural thing... And scream. I jolted upright knocking both Rose and Nate in the head. "OW! The heck was that for!?" "Owww, sorry Nate" I replied rubbing my sore head.

"Anyway.. **WHAT** were you and Arceus talking about?!" "Latios" he replied with a straight face "Soooo" "So?" "WHAT'S LATIOS!?" I yelled. "Latios is not a what, he's a who!" "Okay so WHO'S Latios?" "Latios is the big blue dragon over there that Arceus just brought back to life" He said again with a straight face meaning he's serious. 3..2..1...faint.

* * *

**(Latios' POV)**

I woke up and opened my eyes and saw what I least expected to. I was on top of some ancient ruins and Nate Fiume my good friend was standing in front of another boy who had just fainted. "_*Sigh*_ Blaze, please jump on Lucas to wake him up" Nate said this so I am assuming the other boy is Lucas and Blaze was the name of his Tepig but I didn't see _him _anywhere... "Pignite!" Ohhh.

I got up and floated over to Nate "Ahh Latios! Good to see you back in the world of the living!" 'Good to be back, but I have to ask, how am I alive?' "Brace yersel' lad" Nate said with a Scottish accent "Me and my friend Lucas there, that Blaze, my newly evolved Pignite, is jumping on" "NIIIIITE!" "**GAAHK!**" "Saved the life of Arceus so I made him a deal." 'What was that deal' I asked. "That deal was.. you. We saved his life so I asked for your life" 'Y.. You did that for _me_?' " 'Course I did! Everyone at Altomare misses you and so did I!" 'Speaking of Altomare, I need to get there!' "Oh yeah. HEY! Come on!" He shouted to a bruised Lucas. "Hittin' the road!" They both shouthed as if that was there catchphrase.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was the chappie?

I'm planning to take a _little _break fromthis but I AM NOT leaving it! Btw I have disabled PMs because I have been getting bad comments.

To answer reviews:

**Mister L: **I liked this chapter, but it was really short :( make the next onle longer if you can, ok? :)

**Lat1As L0v3R: **Thanks for liking and hope this was long enough.

**pufflemayhem2013: **BAD BAD L0V3R! YOU PUT ABOT INSTEAD OF ABOUT YOU SILLY DOOSH BAG!

**Lat1As L0v3R:** _*sigh* _Bean... shaddup. I may have done but I'm still new & btw I don't know how to edit chaps I've posted already. (And it's spelt douche)

If you like please leave a review!

**Lat1As L0v3R sighning out!**


	4. A drop in at christmas

**A/N: **HELLO! I'm back! I told you it would be a short break!

19 days till christmas so this chapter will be placed around christmas time. Yay!

Disclaimer: Should be pretty obvious by now but... _*Sigh*_ I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it I only own my OC Nate. Jeez.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A drop in at christmas**

**(Nate's POV)**

It's been about an hour since we yelled our catchphrase "Hittin' the road!" but we haven't so far. We've been wandering around trying to find our way out of Arceus' ruins. 'you know, I could always fly us down-' "NO WAY!" Sure Latios is trying to help but me and Lucas are refusing to cling on to that last little _tiny_ sliver of self-respect we have.

**Two hours**** later**

"FINALLY!" Lucas screamed in frustration while I just collapsed from exhaustion 'Honestly, I don't know what you're making such a fuss about' "YOU CAN FLOAT LATIOS! YOU DON'T HAVE LEGS!" We both yelled at him. 'I see your point' He sighed. "Anyway, Lucas Let's make camp 'cause it's already dark" "Sure thing" with that we set up our sleeping bags and lit a campfire with a little help from Kurama my Vulpix. **(A/N: I like Naruto so I'm giving Nate a Ninetails that will evolve from Kurama the Vulpix)**

* * *

**(Lucas' POV)**

It was later on in the night and Latios came up to me 'Psst!' "What?" I moaned out groggily, it _was_ fairly late and I was tired. 'Nate's not here' _*Sigh*_ "He's probably up in a tree, he always goes in trees" 'Okaay... Why?' "I don't know actually. He's strange like that. It's kinda like how he act's all happy around others but when he thinks there's no-one there he acts all... sad 'n' depressed" 'Huh. Why do you think that is?' "I don't know" I said with a heavy sigh, but what Latios said next I never expected. 'I think I might know'

* * *

**(Latios' POV)**

I waited until Lucas fell asleep and floated up to the tree Nate was in. I had to ask him why he was unhappy. When I saw him he looked miserable he had a sad expression on his face, he was staring at nothing and his eyes... were almost dead. 'Umm.. Nate? You okay?' he noticed my presence and suddenly put on a big false smile "Sure I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" 'You can't fool me Nate' "_*Sigh* _I guess you're right. It's...er... it's..._*Sigh* _Latias" 'What! My sister Latias?!' "Yes!" I stared at him wide eyed.

He had lost his smile and fake cheeriness "I can't stop thinking about her. I miss her more than anything. I've... been feeling... something about her. It makes me feel slightly... strange inside" 'Ahh.. Now I understand. Nate.. What you've been feeling... It's Love' "I had a feeling about that. Okay I love Latias.. A pokemon, your sister and... What if she doesn't feel the same?! If I go and tell her and she doesn't it'll be like having my heart ripped out!" _*Sigh* _'Nate. You need to take that chance' "But-" 'No! No buts' "_*Sigh*_ Okay I'll do it. Maybe.. Next time" I sighed 'At _least_ tell her the next time you visit' "I will, the time **after **this" and with that we both went to sleep.

* * *

**The next day on the boat to Altomare  
(Nate's POV)**

"Ahhhh! I just love the sea breeze!" I shouted to the wind as we went past a school of Remoraid on a speedboat. "Me too! This, by the way, is my first time to this Altermor" Me and Latios both sighed and shouted '"IT'S **ALTOMARE**!"' and then we proceeded to pummel him for getting the name of our favorite town's name wrong. After me and Latios had ground Lucas into the dirt we went back to the railing to look at the sea. I closed my eyes, my long messy black hair whipping me in the face but I didn't mind I was going to see Latias again.

* * *

**About an hour later  
(Bianca's POV)**

"Hi Latias!" I shouted as I walked into the secret garden. When she didn't reply I decided to walk around the garden for a bit. A little later I found my best friend crying on her favorite swing so I decided to comfort her. "Hi Latias" I said softly 'Oh, hi Bianca' she sniffed and wiped her big amber eyes 'I was just... Thinking about Nate..' "I had a felling you would be, I miss him too ya know" 'You can't miss him as much as I do' She replied with a sad smile "He was quite handsome wasn't he" I said making Latias a bit annoyed, that's the point

"His long black hair, his lovely blue eyes-" 'Actually they were green' "Huh? No they're Blue" 'Gree-een' she said in a singsong voice.

"Actually... They're brown" We both gasped in shock. That was a masculine voice but it wasn't my grandpa Lorenzo. I turned around and saw those brown eyes I thought were blue, that long messy black hair '"N...Nate?"' me and Latias both asked at the same time. He replied with a warm smile "Yeah, it's me" after he said that we both ran and hugged him, probably a bit to tight because he passed out after a few seconds.

* * *

**(Nate's POV)**

"Nate. Na-ate... NATE!" were the first words I heard as I woke up. When I opened my eyes I saw a big pair of amber ones staring into mine, so I also did the natural thing, same as Lucas... And scream. Latias screamed as well and we both darted back from each other, I blushed from how close we were. "Good! 'Bout time you woke up!" Bianca shouted at me as I was being laughed at by Sparky **(A/N: Pichu. Remember him? I forgot to mention him for a while) **"You... Just shut up Sparky" "Pichu pi?!" (Why watcha gonna do about it?!) I smiled evilly and pulled out his pokeball. "**PIIIII!**" he screamed and ran for cover. He hates his pokeball.

"Sooo... HI! Watcha been up to this past year an' a half?" "Nothing much" Bianca replied with a sigh 'Yeah. It's been kinda boring without you Nate' "So, what have you been up to Nate" "OH! Before anything else I've got a surprise!" I said with a large amount of glee in my voice "Really?! What?!" Bianca shouted with an almost equal amount. "Heh. You can come out now!" I shouted to what seemed like thin air.

Just then the air seemed to shift and there was a flash of light as Latios appeared. With dumbfounded expressions they both fainted. '"Bianca! Latias!"' me and Latios both shouted as he flew to Bianca's side and I ran to Latias. As I held her I blushed very deeply and smiled softly to myself enjoying how close I was to her. I looked across to Latios and saw he was blushing too, it was easy to tell because he was blue & white. Suddenly I found myself hugging her lightly. Latios smiled at this, knowing how I felt about her. ' If you were anyone else... You'd have a few broken bones right about now' he said and I gulped at that 'If she accepts you're love, do one thing for me' "Sure what?" 'Never hurt my sister' he said with a threatening glare. "Don't worry, I never would. She means everything to me."

* * *

**A few days later-Christmas eve  
(Latias' POV)**

Me, Latios, Bianca & Lorenzo were laughing at the table having dinner but I was slightly sad that Nate wasn't with us. Lorenzo was in the middle telling a joke "-And then he said-" _*Ding Dong* _"For heaven's sake! Whoever that is just _ruined_ the punch-line of my joke!" 'I'll get the door' I told everyone telepathically. I opened the door and a boy was there holding a bag in front of his he lowered it and ...Nate said with his signature grin

"Merry Christmas! ...Latias" his grin softening to a warm smile "Hey Latias! Who's at the door? I heard Bianca shout from the living room. 'It's Nate!' I yelled back. At once she came charging down the hallway "NATE! *Ahem* I mean.. Hi Nate! We didn't think you'd make it-" 'YOU'RE LATE!' We heard Latios shout. _*Sigh*_ "He never changes" Nate said shaking his head. "OI LUCAS! GET OVER HERE!" he shouted to his friend who was halfway down the street. "IN A MINUTE!"

A minute later and he came in the door with a huge christmas present in his arms, so big it covered his face. "Jeez Lucas. The heck didja buy?" "IT'S FOR MY MUM!" he shouted poking his head around the side of it. "Okay, fine. We'll give it to her when we get to Sinnoh. We'll go straight to Twinleaf town" 'Or you could just mail it' I offered "That's a good idea" Bianca said "That way you don't have to carry it around all the time... Er Lucas was it?" "Yep that's me" "Heh. Bianca has a good point" Nate said to Lucas. "_*Sigh* _Fine"

We all settled in yhe house and had a nice dinner, me occasionally stealing glances at Nate and Bianca at Latios, one of those made eye contact and they both looked away, blushing. Nate said to Latios in a mocking tone "You loo-oove her!" 'WHAT?!' he shouted in shock from his comment 'Heh. Ah see tha the way ya luk at 'er' I commented with a southern drawl. Everyone but the two we were making fun of burst out laughing.

After dinner we all went to sleep. Nate & Lucas went back to the pokemon centre, Lorenzo went to bed and I went back to the secret garden. Bianca stayed ehind to clean up. I don't know what happend to Latios but I won't let it bother me.

* * *

**A/N: **DAAAWWWWWW! AREN'T LATIOS & BIANCA A CUTE COUPLE! SO ARE NATE & LATIAS! Btw if anyone who reads this has a devientart page it would be nice to see what you think Nate looks like.

PS Who can guess where Latios is? _*wink wink* _I may write a short oneshot about what happened to him.

PPS I write this at my high school library at intervals and I normally get into trouble for skipping lunches to write this. I hope you know what I do for this story!

And now Reviews:

**Mister L: **Yes it was, it was really cool to :)

**Lat1As L0v3R: **Thanks man. I like that you review for every chappie! XD

**Poketurn88: **Okay I have read all 3 chaps so far and having done that, I have came to a conclusion... I like this story :3

******Lat1As L0v3R:** Also thanks and I'm glad you like it

* * *

**********Lat1As L0v3R sighning out!**


	5. Authors Note

HELLO! Just a little A/N. No story sorry!

* * *

The next chappie will have about a half a year time skip so that we get back to the altomare action!

Also will contain an amount of Latias/Nate fluff so be prepared!

Btw plz check out my oneshot called **the love of a big blue dragon.**

Also I would like to say to an author called Avverey **LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE! BO2xLEGIT! YOU KNOW HIM! STOP HASTLING HIM YOU FU****!**

Anyway... I will be switching my PMs back on and will block any user who sends me bad ones. I have already blocked Avvery. This mother fu**** was the reason I disabled my PMs.

I will answer reviews next time. I's in bad mood!

* * *

**Lat1As L0v3R sighning out...**


	6. Love

_**Ugh!**_ This chapter was _haaard_ to write. But anyway it's out and I'm pleased! Anyway, Happy New Year! (ish.. week past) Btw I never stopped working on this the whole time I was away.

P.S Nate & Lucas can understand Pokemon

_*Sobs*_ WHY! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME SAY THIS!? **WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!** _*Weeps anime tears*_ Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it I only own my OC Nate. _*Sob*_

* * *

**Ch 5: Love**

**(Nate's POV)**

New Bark town in Jhoto, I'm 18 now and back home after finishing my journey. Not my birth place though, that was Pallet town back in Kanto, and _neither_ were the places I wanted to be. _That_ was at Altomare with sweet Latias in my arms. I wanted to be with her even just to see her again. _*Sigh*_ It's been about three years since I last visited Altomare.

I don't miss most of my friends because I see them often. My rivals from Kanto & Jhoto are still on their journeys but came to challenge me and my pokemon at least once a week. Lucas moved to Jhoto just _last _week (Right next door in fact) and my friends I met in Hoenn moved to Cherrygrove city where I went often anyway. (I never made any new friends in Unova) But I had no way of keeping in touch with my friends from Altomare and so... I never get to see Latias _*Sigh*_.

After a little while I decided to go to Cherrygrove to clear my thoughts and think about what to do. I threw a pokeball in the air "Lets go Drago!" I shouted as my shiny Dragonite, Drago burst out in a flurry of light. "Draaaaaaa!" he bellowed as he landed, "Fly us to Cherrygrove" I said as I clambered onto his back. "Dra!"(Nate!) "What?" "Dra dra dragon!"(Seems you forgot the little yellow fluff ball!) so I looked down to see Sparky, my newly evolved Pikachu glaring at me. Whoops. "Sorry bud-" "PIKA! Pikachu pika!"(Ya better be! You nearly forgot me!) "_*Sigh* _Okay okay... Come on" So he perched himself on his usual spot (My head) and we flew off.

* * *

**(Lucas' POV)**

"Ahh!" I exclaimed after I finished my drink. Nate often talked about how he liked Cherrygrove city, now I see why. This place is great! Huh... speak of the devil.

"HEEEY! NATE!" I shouted as saw him land on the sandy island that looked like it would fit about 5 people just across the water "Oh, hey there Lucas" he said with his unhappy dead expression "_*Sigh*_ what's wrong?" "Hmm. Ah! N..nothing really!" he said putting on a big awkward grin "Nate, ye cannae hide jack fae me" I said putting on a Scottish accent to try to amuse him.

"I... I want to go back to Altomare" "Oh. Yeah it's a nice place, but why-" "It's not that. It's... to do with... a certain someone..." "Pikachu pik pi chupi"(He's in love with Latias) Sparky said from atop Nate's head. "Huh? L..Latias?!" "Yes" "That's err... unusual..." "How?" he asked with a slight nasty glare "Uuuuh, w..well... she's a pokemon" "And?" he said growling a little "AH! N..nothing wrong with that! REALLY!" Even _without_ his pokemon Nate is someone you **_don't_ **want to mess with.

* * *

**(Nate's POV)**

Having dumped Lucas I went back to the little island to think about what I wanted to do with my life. "_*Sigh*_ Hey Rose, I need help" I said throwing my Leavanny's pokeball in the air **(A/N: Btw Nate's pokemon have all fully evolved 'cept Sparky)** "Leavaaaaanny!" "Yeaah, hello" "Le lea leavaan!"(Uh-oh I see a frowny face!) She said whilst prodding _my _face "Yeah... I have no idea about what to do in future" "Leavanny?"('Bout what) "About... You know... Latias" "Vann. Leavaan?"(Nate. Do you love her?) "Of course I do but-" "Leavaaanny! Le leavv leavaan ny!"(Then it's settled! You're moving to Altomare!) "Wait! Moving!?" I shouted in utter shock, then I thought about it and smiled, not the fake smiles I used to not worry people but a genuine smile. Because I realised I would always be close to Latias.

"Ya know, that's a great idea, right return. Now come out Drago!" another flash and my big green dragon landed on the ground "Take us home!" "PIKA!"(OI!) "_*Sigh*_ I am so, so sorry I swear I'm not doing this on purpose!" "Pi pi, pikachu"(Yeah yeah, you say that) "Okaay... Drago, if you could.." "DRAAAAA!" he roared then we took off and flew back home.

**(One hour later)**

"**AAARGH!** I don't get why finding a house is so difficult!" I yelled. I had given my mum the news that I would be moving out and asked her if she could print out a list of for sale houses in Altomare & I was currently on my bed with papers scattered all around me. "Leavaan. leavv le aan nny"(It's not going to be easy. You've gotta think about what you see or want in future) said Rose. I had her out to help with this as she is the most mature and responsible. "Leavanny, leavv vaanny van leavaan?"(So tell me, what do you see or want in future) "HUH?! W..well I g..guess I.. I want uh... L..Latias in the future" "Leavanny!"(A big bedroom it is then!) "Eh?" "_Vaan_, le le _vaanny _ny?"(_Well_, you'll want to sleep _together_ right?) I blushed furiously when she said that "_*Ahem*_ A big bedroom it is then!" I said looking away, still blushing. "Le le.. leavaan?"(Do you.. see children) "HEH?! Ah, eh I.. uh... umm I, er, I.. I guess so, I mean I.. do love Latias and... _*Sigh*_ I would like to have a child with Latias-" "Leavv Leavanny!"(Two bedrooms then!) "Fine.." I sighed defeated. "Leavan, leavv vaanny van leavanny nny"(You know, maybe you should go to Altomare for a bit) "Yeah 'cause _I never_ thought of that. But I guess you're right. Okay Rose, return!" I said holding up her pokeball and when she went inside I went to go pack. The reason I had been putting it off until now was because of the promise I made to Latios. I promised him I'd tell Latias how I feel next time I visited. How am I gonna be able do that.

* * *

**(3 days later)  
****(Latios' POV)**

I had just finished playing with Latias and decided to check out the boats to check if there was anyone suspicious coming into the city. I reached the only boat there and flew around it to see who was on it. Then I noticed a certain head of black hair, and the Pikachu perched in it. That's Nate! 'Heey, Nate!' I called out to him telepathically. "Huh!?" He said as he opened his eyes so I made myself visible seeing as he was the only person there. "Oh hey there Latios!" he said with his signature grin as I flew next to him and we hi fived 'Hey! So what brings you to Altomare?' "Well actually, I have some pretty good news for you & Latias" 'You don't love me too do ya' I joked and his expression changed from a grin to one that said 'we're not amused' "Actually, I'm moving to Altomare. I'm already looking for a house here" 'W..wha...!?' Aaand faint.

I woke up a little while later to a person shaking my torso so I opened my eyes to find a pair of big brown ones just an inch away so I did the natural thing. And scream.**(A/N: This is starting to become a habit of the characters in this story) **I jolted upright and accidentally hit Nate in the head so we both collapsed clutching our heads in pain. 'Owww. Anyway, WHAT?!' "I said-" 'I know what you said!' "Then wha-" 'That. Is. Awesome!' "_*Sigh*_ Latios, sometimes I worry about your mental health" 'So how's life?' "_*Sigh*_ _This_ is exactly what I'm talking about" 'I'm joking' I said before we heard footsteps so I turned invisible. "We reach Altomare in 3 minutes" said the driver "Okay" Nate replied and then breathed a sigh of relief.

**(Bianca's POV)**

I was down at the dock because I remember Latios saying he was going to check on the boats so I'm just here waiting for my love to return. The next boat pulled in and I was shocked to see who was getting off it, our dear friend Nate Fiume. "Hey Nate!" I shouted as I ran towards him then he smiled and kissed my forehead "Huh?! N.. Nate?" I said as he grinned, glowed blue and turned into Latios "HAHAHAHA! Oh the look on your face!" said the _real_ Nate grinning just outside the boat's cabin. "_Naate_" I growled then he and Latios paled, Nate lost his grin and they both backed away. "I. Will. Kill. You" I said menacingly, then they both screamed and ran.

I chased them all the way to the museum then Latios accidentally flew into Nate, they both fell and I tripped over them sending us cartwheeling into a river and once we resurfaced we all started laughing. After we got dried off he told us he's going to the secret garden "I see, well we'll leave you two alone" I said to him so he blushed and ran off so me and Latios walked away holding hands.

* * *

**(Nate's POV)**

On my way to the secret garden I spotted a little stall in the street selling clothes so I bought one depicting the Soul Dew.** (A/N: I had the shirt idea right from the start and I needed a way to add it in)**

I reached the entrance to the secret garden, checked to make sure no-one was around and walked through. When I was through I walked around looking for Latias and then walked up to the old rope swing that she likes. Suddenly I felt something tackle me from behind and send me crashing to the ground. "Hi Latias... Ack! I can't breath!" I said to the sweet red and white dragon crushing me in a hug. 'Sorry. H..hi Nate" she said as she released me and I immediatley missed the feeling but I didn't complain.

"L..Latias I.. have something... very important to tell you" 'W..what?' "Okay, here goes... Latias ever since we met I.. I havn't been able to stop thinking about you. When we're apart I feel like a part of me is empty inside. I.. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I.. I love you Latias" There. I finally managed to say it. "I.. I don't know if you feel the same bu-" I was silenced as her lips connected with mine, and for the first time I felt absolute bliss. 'I love you too, Nate Fiume'

* * *

**A/N: **_*Heav* *Gasp* _So.. Many.. WORDS! This chap (Not including A/N at top & bottom) contains 1,793 words!

On a more posative note, Nate & Latias kissed! Finally confessed they love eachother and kissed! HUZZAH! XD (I hope it was fluffy enough)

Btw I recently learned that the male playable character from pokemon black & white 2 is called Nate so I just want to be clear, Nate Fiume has nothing to do with the other Nate so please don't get them confused.

Reviews now!

**Chap. 4:**

**Mister L:** Merry christmas dude, I liked this chapter, I'm in a happy mood today y'know and this update just made it better :)

**Lat1As L0v3R: **Merry christmas to you too! I'm glad I made your day good!

**I Am Darkrai: **Kinda sad that this story is over..

******Lat1As L0v3R: **Don't be sad. 'Cuse the story's NOT over!

**ShadeDarkHeart: **lol you get in trouble for not going to lunch

******Lat1As L0v3R:** Yes I do and it's not funny!

**Pufflemayhem2013: **U r totally osom man! I ain't Neva sending u a bad review again mait! U r way 2 osom 2 do that! :D

**********Lat1As L0v3R: **Thanks, and ya shouldn't send me bad reviews anyway Bean!

**A/N(Ch 5)**

**Mister L: **Okidoki man, can't wait for the fluffy chapter :3

**********Lat1As L0v3R: **Here's the fluffy chap. Hope ya enjoyed!

******Pufflemayhem2013:** This story is osom, I LUV IT! Can't wait 4 fluffy chap man! :3

**************Lat1As L0v3R: **Thanks!

**The love of a big blue dragon(Oneshot):**

**I Am Darkrai: **I liked this. A lot. I just have one suggestion.  
the sentence structure is kind of...wacky. Like, one sentence is SUPER long, and then the next one is SUPER short. Not to say that it wasn't a good story (believe me, it was a good one) but I think that by fixing that one little thing, your story could become AMAZING.  
I don't wanna make it sound like I am complaining. I liked it, really. Maybe you could PM me, and I could give you some suggestions? I know you don't have PM, but I hope you will. I want your stories to only get better and better from here out  
:)

******************Lat1As L0v3R: **Holy god, that's a big review! I don't mind. I _may_ PM you and as I put in my authors note last chap I have re-enabled PMs.

******Pufflemayhem2013:** Luv the story man! Its totally osom and BTW u shood really make things happen between latios and bianca more, I find it cool! Keep it up man, am luvin the stories! :3

******************Lat1As L0v3R:** Thanks. I'll try the Latios Bianca thing but remember this is LatiasXNate. Btw Bean, work on your spelling!

* * *

******************Lat1As L0v3R signing out!**


End file.
